I love you Mom
by MZAMY
Summary: John Cena wins the championship, and recalls all the times his mom supported him. READ AND REVIEW.


**Disclaimer**:: I own nothing except Isabella, and the story plot. John and Dawn own themselves, as does John's mother, who's name I don't know, so I made it up. And the Backstreet boys own _The Perfect Fan_. Read, and review!!

_It takes a lot to know what is love  
It's not the big things, but the little things  
That can mean enough  
A lot of prayers to get me through  
And there is never a day that passes by  
I don't think of you  
You were always there for me  
Pushing me and guiding me  
Always to succeed  
_

John Cena gave the much larger man in front of him an FU, and quickly covered him.

"1! 2! 3!" the referee, Brian Hebner shouted as his hand slapped the mat.

John couldn't believe it!! He was finally champion! FINALLY, He was the world champion, and he couldn't be happier.

He stood, exhausted and elated, and held up the belt, posing for the crowd. He slid out of the ring, and walked to his mother, who was sitting ringside, and hugged her, pulling her over the barricade.

John knew he wouldn't be where he was today, had it not been for her love, faith, and encouragement. There wasn't a day that passed by that he wasn't eternally grateful to have her as his mother.

_You showed me  
When I was young just how to grow  
You showed me  
Everything that I should know  
You showed me  
Just how to walk without your hands  
'Cause mom you always were  
The perfect fan_

As they walked up the ramp, John remembered memories of himself, and his mother. Growing up, it was just John, his brother Brian, and their mom. She had raised 2 fine sons. She taught them how to walk, how to ride a bike, how to throw a baseball, everything. She more than made up for their father who had left when Elizabeth was pregnant with John.

Elizabeth was there cheering them on in everything they ever tried. When they fell, she was there to pick them up. When they needed to learn how to throw a baseball, she was there to teach them. When John got his heart broken by Cassie Davis in high school, his mom was there to console him, and tell John that Cassie wasn't good enough for her little boy. He deserved nothing but perfection.

When he first signed with the WWE, he was insanely nervous, but his mother was his biggest fan- the perfect fan. Always cheering him on, and telling him that one day, he would be champion. And now, here he was, and he wouldn't be without her support.

_God has been so good  
Blessing me with a family  
who did all they could  
and I've had many years of grace_

When John got backstage, his wife, Dawn Marie, greeted him with a congratulatory kiss, and his daughter, Isabella hugged his legs and said,

"Yay, Daddy! You beated him!! Can I hold your belt?!? Pwease?" and gave her puppy dogs that John could never say no too.

"Of course, Baby." John said, and handed her the belt, and kissed her forehead.

"Ma, I really want to thank you. You always told me I could do it, and now that I have, I know that even though Dawn, and Belle kept encouraging me, I couldn't do it without you."

_And it flatters me when I see a smile on your face  
I wanna thank you for what you've done  
in hopes I can give back to you  
and be the perfect son  
_

Elizabeth smiled, as a tear slipped down her cheek. She swept John up in a hug, and kissed his cheek,

"Johnny, sweetheart... It was all thanks to you. I always knew you could do it."

John didn't know what to say. He was so happy to finally see her happy and smiling again.

"But ma, the only reason I could do it, was because of you. Thank you so much for everything you have done for me over the years, and I just want to give something back to you. I want to make you proud."

_You showed me how to love  
you showed me how to care  
and you showed me that you would  
always be there  
I wanna thank you for that time  
and I'm proud to say you're mine_

Elizabeth just smiled, and said John owed her nothing. Just seeing what he had made of himself, made her overwhelmingly proud of him.

"Mom, without you, I wouldn't be the man I am. You showed me how to love and care. You showed me that even though our father left us, you showed Brian and me that you would always be there. I want to thank you, but I could never thank you enough. I'm just so proud to call you my mom"

"John, sweetie, I love you more than you'll ever know. You and your brother are my pride and joy, and I don't think I could be more proud even if I tried. There are no other 2 boys- no, 2 other **men** I'd be prouder to call my sons. You will always be my perfect little boy. The one who would cling on my leg. The one who would cry when I went into the bathroom. The one who always wanted me to be happy, no matter what. You'll always be my little boy, Johnny."

_'Cause mom you always were,  
mom you always were  
Mom you always were,   
you know you always were'  
Cause mom you always were... the perfect fan_

John was embarrassed. He knew his mother loved himself and his brother, but he never knew how much. All he could do, was grab her, and hug her tightly, and hope she knew how grateful he was that she was always there for him and his brother, through thick and thin, and nothing could ever express how much gratitude he felt towards her.

"I love you, mom"

_I love you mom_

**THE END**


End file.
